


A Curious Stare

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An elvish prince has been staring at you for a while now and it has you concerned, but that all changes when he finally approaches you.





	A Curious Stare

He was watching you again.  You could feel his eyes boring into the back of you as you talked with Tauriel and Kili, leaning against Bofur for support as your sore and wounded muscles struggled to recover from the battle.  The Battle of Five Armies is what they were calling it…you liked to call it Hell on Earth, cause that was what it really was like.  You went from a world of offices and cars and air conditioning to Orcs, Wargs, and Blood.  But hey, at least you lived…even if your muscles declared otherwise. 

 

“Ow…ow, ow, ow…”  You spoke to yourself as you curled up against another muscle cramp. 

 

“You alright lass?”  Bofur asked as he helped you sit up straight.  He was one of your best friends in the company, along with the princes and Nori, and right now, he was a god send, he was always willing to help you out with anything. 

 

“Yea, just another muscle cramp.  It will stop eventually right?”  You joked with them as you felt the eyes on you intensify.  A slight shudder moved through your body as you looked over to Tauriel.  “He’s staring at me again, isn’t he?” 

 

Tauriel could only smile as she nodded, her eyes quickly glancing over to where the one you were talking about was seated by his father, looking over towards you. 

 

“I wish he would stop…it was sweet at first, but we are slowly starting to cross into creepy territory.”  You joked as you massaged your thigh, hoping some stimulation would keep it from cramping up again. 

 

“I wouldn’t worry about it too much,” Tauriel spoke softly, to keep the boys from overhearing and starting up with the jokes of how you were going to marry the Woodland Prince.  “I believe he just finds you interesting.  You are from another world, anyone would be curious.” 

 

“I suppose.  But if he was so curious, why doesn’t he just come over and ask me about it?”  You spoke out loud.  “Seems like a more normal thing to do.”  You were busy dealing with your cramping muscles to notice the chuckle Tauriel let out, or the look she shot towards Legolas.  Had you known anything about elves, you would have known that they have excellent hearing, which means every word you just said, that staring prince just heard, which left Tauriel smiling a “told you so” smile in his direction. 

 

000

 

It was a couple days later that you saw the prince again.  You had been wondering about the kingdom of Erebor, fascinated with everything you saw, when you felt it again.  Someone was watching you.  You were quick to glance over your shoulder, expecting to see blonde hair, blue eyes watching you from around a corner.  Well, that wasn’t fair.  It’s not like he stalked you, or was overly creepy about it, but still…you weren’t a fan of being stared at.

 

“Must of imagine-HOLY MOTHERING FUCKING SHIT!” You screeched as you turned back around to run face first into the chest of said blonde.  “The hell?!”  You shouted at him as you place a hand over your heart, “you scared the crap out of me!” 

 

“My apologies.  It was not my intention.”  _Not his intention, my ass_ , you thought to yourself as you noted the amused smile on his face.

 

“Was there something you wanted?”  The question came out with a bit more bite than normal, but in your defense…you may need new drawers from that scare. 

 

“I…”  Legolas hesitated as he looked you up and down.  “It has been brought to my intention that I have made you feel uncomfortable with my curiosity.” 

 

 _Uncomfortable with my curiosity.  That’s one way of putting it._   “A little bit.  I just don’t like being stared at.”  You spoke as you crossed your arms over your chest, trying to look a bit aloof.  “Why have you been staring at me?  I get I’m like the shiny new toy in this world, but still, you won’t learn much by watching me.”

 

Legolas smiled at you and gave a soft chuckle, making you smile in return.  “On the contrary, I have learned a great deal.” 

 

“Oh?”  You said with surprise, “Enlighten me?”  You started to walk down the hallway, Legolas matching pace as he spoke.

 

“You do not care for Dwarven Ale.”

 

“I don’t think anyone but Dwarves like Dwarven Ale.”  You countered.

 

“You like sweet things, you seem to eat anything that is sweet for each meal.  You do not like being fussed over.  You prefer to have your cup on the left side of your plate instead of the right.  You twirl things in your fingers when you are intrigued…as you are doing with your hair right now.”

 

You had to stop yourself from twirling the strand of hair around your finger again as you chuckled.  “Well, seems you do know some things about me.  But that still doesn’t answer my question of why-“  Your words stopped for a moment as the pain of another cramp hit you, but you managed to recover quickly, “why you have been watching me.”

 

Legolas’ eyes furrowed together as he watched you for a moment.  “May I?”  He asked as he knelt down next to you and put his hands out towards your knee, right below where your thigh cramped.  “I have noticed it is bothering you.  I think I could fix it.” 

 

“Oh…uh…”  You gave a quick nod, trying not to blush as this prince just felt up your leg, massaging the muscles quickly before giving a quick twist of your knee.  “Ow!”  You shouted out as you felt the jolt, but then looked down in surprise as he released you.  You swiveled your leg around a few times.  “Wow…that’s much better!  Thank you!” 

 

Legolas nodded as he stood back up straight.  “You should not thank me, it was purely selfish.” 

 

“Wanted to cop a feel?”  You joked, which of course was lost on him.  Some of your phrases apparently didn’t work in Middle Earth.  

 

“I don’t believe so.  But you would not be able to dance unless the injury was fixed.” 

 

You stopped walking and looked at him.  The hell was he talking about?  “Dance?  Why would I need to dance?” 

 

Legolas tilted his head to the side in a silent question before speaking.  “The ball, the celebration over the victory of battle.  There will be much dancing.” 

 

“And you want to dance with me?”  You were a bit shocked at the question.  Could you dance with a prince?  Weren’t you technically like a peasant or something?  Didn’t you have to ask Thranduil for permission first or something?  And like hell you were doing that.

 

“Of course.  With your permission, I would love to be your escort for the evening.” 

 

“Escort?”  Your mind played back to all the old novels and such you had read.  Escort…Escort…wasn’t that like…a date?  “You want to be my date for the ball?” 

 

Legolas hesitated for a moment before he spoke.  “I am not sure what that means, but yes, I would like to escort you to the dance as my company.” 

 

The look of shock on your face had to be humorous, but apparently Legolas had the good sense not to laugh.  You tried to get your brain and mouth to work, but it wasn’t.  Thank god for elven patience because Legolas just stood there and waited until you were ready to give an answer.  “Uh…sure, yes!  Yes!  I would love to be your escort-I mean, you be my escort…yes.” 

 

Your brain was shouting at you to shut up and flee, but you could only chuckle and watch as Legolas’ face brightened with a grin.  “Thank you.  I will be by your rooms then.  I look forward to getting to know you better.” 

 

“Uh huh.” 

 

000

 

“Uh huh…that’s what you said in response?!”  Nori howled with laughter as Bofur sat there questioning you. 

 

“You’re not helping, Nori!”  You shouted as you shoved your friend off his chair.  “I sounded like an illiterate idiot!  And what was I thinking?!  I can’t go to the ball with Legolas!  He is a prince, he is Thranduil’s son!”

 

“I think you’re overreacting a bit.”

 

“No, no, I’m not!  I don’t even have a dress!  All my clothes are borrowed from the company or Lake Town!”  You groaned as you let your head fall into your hands.  “I’m such an idiot.”

 

“Now lass, no need to fret.  We will help you get ready for the ball.”  Bofur offered.

 

“Sure!  I’m sure Dori would help put something together for you!”  Nori added as he patted you on the back.

 

“Really?”  They both gave a smile and a nod before bursting into laughter as you launched yourself at them for a bear hug.  “Thank you!” 

 

000

 

It was nearly a week later that you stood in your room, looking at the reflection of someone you almost didn’t recognize.  You had to put out a hand to touch the mirror to be convinced it was you.  This beauty, with her hair pulled back into elaborate and gorgeous braids, even some small gems tucked in there to make your hair sparkle.  You had been scrubbed clean so all the dirty and grime was gone, your wounds healing so there was no bruising. 

 

But was truly breathtaking was the dress.  Dori out did himself on this one.  It was an elegant dress, hugging the figure for the top half before belling out in a sea of dress at the bottom.  The light material shifted around you, making it easy to move and dance in, barely long enough to dust the top of your feet.  The embroidery was done beautifully as vines and flowers, which you guessed was all Bilbo.  And once again, there were tiny diamonds on the dress so you sparkled when the light touched.

 

You even had diamond dust, or whatever they called it, over your shoulders and cheeks.  You were truly a vision.  A vision that was about to go on a date with an elf prince, and dressed how the company helped you dress, you weren’t even nervous about it anymore. 

 

The knock was soft, so soft you almost missed it.  You smiled as you stepped into the front room, chuckling when you saw Nori at the door, giving you a sign to stay quiet as he reached for the doorknob, turning it slowly before opening the door, hiding himself behind it. 

 

You smiled at his theatrics before looking up to see Legolas.  He stood tall with his golden hair flowing back behind him, a silver headpiece resting on him that showed his station.  The clothes he wore, the fine robe, tunic, and pants, and of course those elvish boots.  It took your breath away.

 

And as much as you knew you were admiring him, he was doing the same to you, his face widening in a grin as he stepped forward into your room.  “You are as stunning as the stars on a clear night sky.”  He spoke gently as he held out a hand to you. 

 

You couldn’t help but blush as you put your hand in his, stepping up next to him as he gently placed your arm in his.  “May I escort you to the ball, My Lady?” 

 

“You may, My Prince.” 

 

000

 

Never had you had just a great time.  Legolas was an attentive escort, and was surprisingly funny to boot.  His charm and beauty was matched by his wit and mischief, which you hadn’t expected.  He never hesitated to offer a compliment, or to pull you closer during a dance.  The two of you talked and asked questions and joked about a number of things in the night.

 

Each member of the company insisted on a dance with you, which you willingly gave.  The only one you had an issue with was Bifur, who blamed his two left feet on his old axe wound.  Based on the look Bofur gave you, that was a lie.  But bless his heart, after the third time of stepping on your foot, Bifur was happy to escort you back to your seat next to Legolas and fetch some ice.

 

“Perhaps we should dance to every song, lest more dwarves stomp your feet.”  Legolas joked as he handed you your glass of wine.

 

“I will take the foot stomping if it means I can dance with the company.  They are my family, and I wouldn’t replace them for anything.”  You said matter-of-factly.  Legolas smiled at you as he watched you interact with Bifur some more before settling back in your seat.  “Thank you for escorting me, Legolas.  It has been an amazing night.”

 

“As did I.  I would be happy to escort you to any and every event from now on, if you would like?” 

 

Damn that elf, he was smooth.  You blushed as you bit your lip and smiled, “I would really, really like that.” 


End file.
